


Ribbons

by WrenAndPoppy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Leliana knows everything, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Orgasm Denial, Orlais being Orlais, Praise Kink, Sub Cullen, Ye Olde Fancy Bondage Boutique, but very gentle dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenAndPoppy/pseuds/WrenAndPoppy
Summary: Psssssssst!  Cullen is a sub who likes it when the Inquisitor ties him up with pretty ribbons, pass it on!





	Ribbons

Cullen never felt right in Val Royeaux.  It was too… lavish.

Next to all the finery, he felt like a boulder.  Cullen eyed the ornate architecture as he followed the Inquisitor through the streets.  He was calloused and scarred, his plain steel armor had no gilding, and he just felt so… _Ferelden._

Cullen didn’t know how the Inquisitor did it.  Ivy Trevelyan was no more Orlesian than he was, but she strode through the streets of Val Royeaux with immaculate confidence.  She wore her chain and plate like it was the finest gown, her billowing black curls pulled back by an amber silk ribbon that matched her eyes.  

The Inquisitor must have caught the look on his face.  She gave Cullen a comforting smile and tangled her fingers in his own as they walked, as though that tenuous connection could make him fit in by proxy.  Cullen smiled all the same.

“You’re flaunting me again,” he accused under his breath.

Ivy smiled.  She lifted Cullen’s rough knuckles to her lips and kissed them.

“You know I love doing that.”

 _“A scandal,”_ Leliana had admitted to Cullen when he asked for her opinion of their relationship and its impact on the Inquisition.  She had smiled.   _“But a popular one.  Let the Orlesians whisper and speculate about the torrid details of your courtship.  In its own way, it adds to the allure of the Inquisition.  After all, it’s terribly romantic.”_

Cullen had scowled and informed her that he had no interest in knowing what “torrid details” Orlais was speculating about.

 _“I have a full report if you change your mind,”_ Leliana had said with a giggle.   _“Josephine’s already read it.”_

A scandalized gasp made Cullen jolt.  His head whipped around as a pair of Orlesians whispered urgently to one another, their mask-covered faces clearly looking his way.  He swallowed and squeezed Ivy’s hand in his own.

“Maker take me, I shall never get used to it,” he grunted.

Ivy squeezed his hand back in silent comfort as she led him towards a boutique.  “I promise, you won’t regret this trip to Val Royeaux.”

Cullen glanced up at the gilded store sign just before they entered.  He didn’t catch the name, but the sign depicted a beautiful twisted ribbon.

—-

The ribbons were pink, butter-soft silk.  The fringe of white lace brushed Cullen’s wrists like eyelashes. His powerful arms were bound above his head to the Inquisitor’s bed, and the soft rose ribbons shimmered like candyfloss when he twisted his wrists.  His ankles were bound as well, gently wrapped to the lavish bedposts with a generous length of intricately-patterned Orlesian silk ribbon.

Cullen’s skin still tingled where Ivy had pressed her soft lips against his bare body as she bound him.  Her thick dark hair had been freed from its golden ribbon, billowing around her beautiful face and shoulders like a halo as she straddled him.  Her chain mail was gone, her body bare save for shimmering, lace-trimmed, rose-colored smallclothes.

Cullen smiled.  “Is this why we spent so long in the boutique?  So you could get ribbons that matched?”

Ivy giggled.  “I’d hate for us to clash.”  She held up one final strip of ribbon.  “There’s still a little left.  Shall I blindfold you?”

Cullen’s eyes traveled slowly down her gorgeous body before he gave her a smile.  “Don’t you dare.”

Ivy tsked and pressed two fingers softly to his lips.  “Are you giving the orders now?”

Cullen’s eyes fluttered.  He pressed a soft, reverent kiss to her fingers.  “Please,” he murmured, “don’t blindfold me.  Let me admire how beautiful you are.”

Ivy let out a soft, pleased breath.  She dangled the last piece of ribbon teasingly against Cullen’s chest, trailing it down his body.

“ … I think I know where to tie this.”

Ivy looped the silk ribbon around Cullen’s stiff cock.  His breath hitched, his shaft twitching against the strange new texture.  It was beautifully soft and smooth, the lace a teasing tickle.  With delicate touches, Ivy wrapped the ribbon around him and tied it in a soft little bow, not tight enough to hurt, just tight enough to make Cullen whimper and twitch against her fingers.

“That’s beautiful.”  Ivy trailed one finger down his length.  “You’re almost as pink as the ribbons, love.”

Her hand slipped away from him.

Cullen let out a thin whine, twisting against the sheets.  His breath was quick, his body still flushed and tingling with need.  The ribbon was just tight enough that he knew he wouldn’t be able to climax like this.  The thought made him shiver.

Ivy climbed out of the bed.  Cullen squirmed, begging her with his eyes.  She seemed to look him over approvingly.

“I like these ribbons,” she declared.

Cullen was panting.  “Y-you’re teasing me.”

“I am.”

“Nnnh.”

“Do you want something?”

“ … Please…”

Ivy smiled.  Slowly, she looped her fingers through the soft shimmery silk of her smallclothes and began dragging them down.  Cullen’s breath grew heavier.  The ribbon around his cock seemed to squeeze tighter when it twitched.

“Something for _me,_ first,” Ivy murmured.  

She climbed onto the bed, crawling over him.  Cullen chewed his lip and whined when she wrapped her hand around his cock, guiding it between her legs.

“P-please – ”

She sunk down on him slowly, her amber eyes fluttering closed with pleasure.  Cullen moaned helplessly, twisting against the ribbons.  His entire body was tingling with need, his heart a rapid drumbeat under her palm.  

“Ahhh…”  

Obedience had always felt right to Cullen.  He felt most at home in the service of someone else, some grander goal.  He supposed he’d never really known anything else.  His past was a long string of followed commands.  Too many of them, he wished he’d never obeyed.

Here, in the Inquisitor’s bed, Cullen never had to worry about that.  Her orders were always gentle and safe, they always made him feel good.  He could trust Ivy Trevelyan with his obedience, and he did, with all his being.

Her fingers curled against his chest, her breath hot and quick against his lips.  Cullen moaned as her body moved against him, around him.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged, reverent and breathless.  “M-Maker, please, I need it so badly…”

Ivy pulled him into a shuddering kiss, moaning against him.  He felt her strong body tense against his own, felt her shiver and squeeze around him, more beautiful and arousing than anything he’d ever seen.  He jerked under her, his muscles straining against the strong bond of the ribbons, gasping for air as she broke the kiss.  

She smiled against his lips, still flush-faced from her climax.  “You’re always so good for me, love…”

With a satisfied breath, Ivy climbed off him.  Cullen let out a pitiful whimper, his hips bucking.  The pink satin hug of the ribbon kept him restricted and restrained, twitching but unsatisfied, _so close._

Ivy’s finger trailed softly around the pink band of the ribbon.  Cullen whimpered, shivering under the feather-light touch.  When Ivy’s finger slipped into the loop of the bow, tugging softly, he gasped for air.

“P-please!”

Ivy smiled, pressing a kiss to his neck.  “Shhh, I’ll take care of you… ”

Her finger tugged on the loop, slowly loosening it.  Cullen whined, twisting against the silk ribbons that bound his hands.

The bow slipped, and the ribbon went slack.

Cullen’s frantic, shuddering groan was captured in his lover’s kiss as pleasure washed through his shaking body in waves.  Her fingers danced over him as he trembled against the bed, his hips jerking, his vision spinning.  He gasped against her lips as she let the ribbon dangle against his sensitive skin.  By the time the shockwaves faded, Cullen was a limp, shivering mess against the sheets.  An exhausted smile crept over his face as Ivy kissed his forehead.

“Aren’t you glad we went to Val Royeaux?” she teased as she unbound his wrists.

When his hands were finally free, Cullen grabbed Ivy’s face and kissed her.  “That was perfect,” he murmured.

Ivy brushed her thumb over his cheek, over the stubble and the scars.  “You always are.”

Cullen’s smile grew, and he pulled her down onto the bed next to him.  She snuggled up against him happily, sighing into his neck.  Outside, the mountain wind whistled, but the crackling fire kept the Inquisitor’s quarters warm.

“ … Did you know,” Ivy mused, tapping her fingers on Cullen’s bare chest, “that Leliana has a list of the things Orlais thinks we’re doing in bed?”

Cullen’s eyes snapped open.  He sat up in bed and glared at his smiling lover.

“ … _Tell me_ you haven’t read it.”

Ivy’s smile grew.

“Sweetheart.”  Cullen leaned over her.  “ _Tell me_ that the ribbons aren’t on the list.”

She pushed herself up and kissed his cheek.

“Ivy.”

“Yes, Cullen?”

“ _Tell me_ that Leliana’s horrid rumor list didn’t _inspire_ you to use ribbons.”

“You said it was perfect.”

“I’ve changed my mind.”

“Really?”

Cullen pouted.  He rolled his eyes when Ivy kissed his cheek again.

“ … No,” he admitted.


End file.
